


The Reveal

by SpirkTrekker42



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic Revealed, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpirkTrekker42/pseuds/SpirkTrekker42
Summary: After confessing their love, Merlin finally tells Arthur about his secret.   Will Arthur condemn him to death?





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Merlin is not mine.

A/N: I wanted to write a scene where Merlin has to confess his magic to Arthur, without being coerced to reveal it. Here’s my take on it.  
.~.

Bonus Chapter 45: The Reveal

.~.

The Prince’s Chambers

“Arthur, I have to tell you something,” Merlin muttered as Arthur slowly removed his servant’s shirt. 

“Whatever it is, it can wait,” Arthur said, his voice husky with arousal. His gaze raked over Merlin’s chest, for he was seeing it for the first time. Merlin had always been shy, and had hidden much of himself from Arthur. “I’ve waited so long for this moment, you have no idea.”

A surge of guilt welled up in Merlin’s stomach. While he was thrilled that he and Arthur had finally shared their true feelings, he still guarded his terrible secret. “So have I,” Merlin answered. “But not just for the reason you think.” 

Arthur pulled him close and captured Merlin’s lips with his own. The prince gradually kissed down his servant’s chest, a slow sweet seduction that Merlin had been dreaming off almost since the beginning. Then he tried to remove Merlin’s trousers. That jolted the warlock out of his blissful, aroused state. Merlin pushed Arthur’s hands away, not willing to do more until he could correct a lie that had corrupted their easy friendship.

“What’s wrong?” Arthur asked, his concerned gaze flickering in the firelight. “Don’t you want this?” Doubt surfaced in Arthur’s azure eyes, and Merlin wanted to banish it.

“I do, more than anything,” Merlin assured him. “But before we go any further, I have a confession to make.”

“That you’ve wanted me since the day we’ve met?” Arthur teased.

Then Arthur saw Merlin shrink back, and tears gathered in the corner of his servant’s eyes. At this moment, Merlin wished more than anything that he had already told Arthur about his magic. But he’d been too frightened, too frightened of Arthur’s reaction to risk it. No matter what Arthur decided to do, Merlin would still lose his trust. He knew that Arthur wouldn’t ever look at him the same again, if he wanted to keep Merlin around at all. He’d considered how he would tell Arthur, he fantasized about it even, but when it came down to it, Merlin had no idea how to begin.

“You’re serious,” Arthur said softly. He reached for Merlin’s hand and held it in his. Merlin let him, needing the physical contact. “Don’t worry. Whatever it is, I won’t care. Nothing can change the way I feel about you.”

“This will,” Merlin said heavily. 

“I sincerely doubt it,” said Arthur, his hand finding a home in Merlin’s tousled black hair. 

“It’s against the law,” Merlin tried.

“So?” Arthur grinned. “I’m the prince. I practically make the laws. I can make whatever it is go away.”

“You can’t,” said Merlin, refusing to look at Arthur. “Not this.”

Arthur gently caressed Merlin’s cheek. “Whatever it is, you can tell me. We’ll work through it together.”

“I should’ve told you earlier, I know,” Merlin softly sobbed. “I was so scared, Arthur. I’m still scared.” 

“Scared of what? Of me?” Arthur asked, confused. Why would Merlin be scared of him? Arthur wanted nothing more than to protect Merlin, to take him in his arms and gently make love to him. 

“No… well, maybe.” Merlin’s voice wavered, betraying his feelings. “Of what you’ll do to me once I tell you. That I’ll lose you, or worse.”

Arthur knew that Merlin wouldn’t be this upset for no reason. Though he was no knight, Merlin was a very strong person. He stood by his convictions and his friends if they needed help. Merlin had experienced battles, watched executions, and endured fights with magical creatures. He helped Gaius tend to the sick, who often had bloody and disgusting conditions. Although Arthur joked that Merlin was a coward, he knew nothing could be further from the truth. So why was he acting like this?

“You won’t lose me.” Arthur tried to assure Merlin that his confession wouldn’t change things between them. There was nothing Arthur hated seeing more than Merlin suffering.  
“You don’t have to tell me today if you don’t want to,” the prince said, trying to take the pressure off his servant.

“I-I can’t hold it in any longer.” Merlin looked deep within himself and somehow found the courage to look at Arthur. They locked eyes and Merlin finally confessed the secret he’d concealed for years. 

“I have magic, Arthur,” Merlin blurted out. “I’m a sorcerer.” Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes as he waited for Arthur’s reaction to the news that could very well condemn him to death. 

“What?” Arthur frowned, not believing what he was hearing. “How can that be? You can’t even walk without tripping over your own two feet.”

“I was born with it,” Merlin said.

“Prove it,” said Arthur, crossing his arms as he glared at Merlin. Why would his servant joke about something like this? 

Merlin held out his hand and his eyes flashed gold. 

Arthur gasped when he saw the small golden dragon in Merlin’s hand, its wings flapping as it flew around them before it finally disappeared. 

“Now you know.” Merlin bowed his head, refusing to see what must surely be fear in Arthur’s eyes. “I will accept whatever punishment you give me, Sire.” The warlock was trembling all over as he awaited his sentence. If the prince condemned him to death, he would go willingly. He couldn’t live in a world where he couldn’t be by Arthur’s side.

Arthur’s mind was reeling from shock. All this time, Merlin had been hiding his magic from Arthur, and presumably everyone else. Perhaps Gaius knew. It was rumored he used to practice magic before the time of the Purge. 

Merlin, a sorcerer. Since he was a child, Arthur had been taught that sorcerers were instruments of the devil. That the Purge wiped out the stain of magic that had corrupted some of the citizens of Camelot. Arthur had never consorted with a sorcerer, never befriended one, never trusted one. Except apparently, now he had.  
But Merlin wasn’t evil like the others. Merlin had never tried to kill him, or manipulate him (not in ways that truly mattered.) Merlin’s innocence and goodness remained, although he’d lived in Camelot for several years. Most of the new servants grew cynical the longer they worked in the castle, but Merlin was different. He genuinely seemed happy to be there, happy to serve Arthur, although he’d never admit it. Once they worked out their initial differences, Merlin had given him a genuine offer of friendship. Arthur hadn’t been so foolish as to refuse. 

As the months passed, their friendship deepened. The prince had confided in Merlin, and often asked his advice on matters of state. Merlin’s intelligence and wisdom still impressed Arthur every time his servant gave him an answer. But whenever Arthur asked Merlin about matters relating to magic, he grew uncharacteristically quiet. Merlin didn’t ever want to talk about such things, so Arthur stopped asking. At the time, Arthur thought that Merlin believed his father’s carefully crafted propaganda about how magic corrupts. Now, he knew the real reason for Merlin’s silence. 

But how could Merlin fit the description of the evil sorcerer that his father so desperately clung to? Merlin had shown him nothing but loyalty and devotion. He couldn’t be evil. Arthur knew Merlin’s soul, and it was devoid of the wickedness his father swore lived inside every magic user. Only love resided there, love that Arthur hadn’t known was his until just now. 

Arthur gently raised Merlin’s head. “Merlin, look at me,” Arthur said, his voice low and soothing. “Do I look upset?”

“N-no,” said Merlin, not trusting what he was seeing. Instead of fury and hate, Arthur radiated calm and acceptance. 

“I’m disappointed you didn’t tell me,” Arthur said. “But you just admitted your true feelings for me not twenty minutes ago. How could I be angry after that? My love for you is unconditional.”

Arthur hadn’t planned on sharing that with Merlin this soon, but he figured his new lover needed the reassurance. 

“Love?” Merlin whispered. “You love me?”

Arthur nodded with a grimace. “Don’t tell the knights – Gwaine will be insufferable.”

Merlin couldn’t believe Arthur was joking at a time like this. Didn’t he know that Merlin had committed treason, in more ways than one? “But how can you? The law says, anyone using magic should be executed.”

Arthur blanched at the thought. “I could no sooner throw myself on the pyre than I would you.” The prince pulled Merlin into his arms but the warlock still couldn’t stop shaking.  
“God, Merlin, did you really think I would kill you?”

“I- I didn’t know,” Merlin sniffed. “I hoped not. I hoped that our friendship would count for something. Are you going to banish me?”

“Of course not!” Arthur looked affronted. “What kind of person do you think I am, to punish the man I love for something he was born with?”

Merlin gave him a tentative smile. “Yes, but all your life you’ve been taught that magic is evil. Your father…”

“I can think for myself, you know,” Arthur rebuked him. “I haven’t felt the same as my father about magic for a long time.” Then something dawned on the prince. “My father!” For the first time that day, fear surfaced on Arthur’s gorgeous visage. “Merlin, you have to be careful,” he urged, his hands coming to rest on his servant’s shoulders. “Promise me. If you’re caught, there’s nothing I can do to stop my father. Promise me!” Arthur shook him, hoping to knock some sense into his idiot manservant.

“I promise,” Merlin vowed, giving Arthur a half-smile. “Don’t look so worried. I’ve managed to stay alive this long, haven’t I?”

“It’s not a joke,” Arthur growled. “One magical slip up and you’ll be killed. Don’t force me to watch you die. I couldn’t bear it.” Arthur’s arms once again wrapped around Merlin as he held him close. But Merlin grew jittery, so Arthur released him.

“I’m always careful,” said Merlin, not wanting to dwell on this dark scenario.

Arthur snorted at that. “Right.”

“I am! Alright, I could do better,” Merlin admitted. 

“See that you do,” said Arthur. He tried to return to their normal, witty banter but it was difficult. Merlin had been right, things had changed between them. But Arthur knew that it was a change for the better. Now, Merlin didn’t have to hide a part of himself so integral to his identity. Now, Arthur would see him for who he truly was. “I’m glad you told me, Merlin. I know it couldn’t have been easy. It took real bravery.”

Merlin shook his head. “If I was brave, I would’ve told you earlier.”

“I know now,” said Arthur. “Thank you for trusting me.”

Merlin nodded. “I couldn’t let us go too far before I told you. It wouldn’t be right.”

Arthur closely regarded the dark-haired man. All he wanted was to make sure that no one ever found out, about them, and about Merlin’s magic. They just had to wait until Arthur took the crown and then things would be different. “Merlin, you know you’re safe with me, right? That I’ll always protect you from harm?”

Merlin chuckled. “Usually I’m the one doing the protecting.”

“I don’t doubt it,” said Arthur, seeing his servant in a new light. “All those times I got lucky, that was you.”

Merlin nodded. “I will always save you, Arthur – no matter what the cost.”

“I don’t deserve you,” Arthur murmured, raking his fingers through his servant’s hair. “You’ve sacrificed so much for me. Living here under my father’s nose, never knowing if your secret would be revealed. I can’t imagine how terrified you were.”

“He won’t be king forever,” Merlin pointed out. “When you’re king perhaps…” But Merlin didn’t finish his sentence. If Arthur wanted to make any changes as to how the country was run, he would have to do it himself, without any influence from Merlin. But what the warlock didn’t realize was that he’d already had plenty of influence on Arthur, which led to Arthur’s next words.

“I’ll change the law, Merlin, I swear it,” Arthur vowed. “I was already considering it, but now it will be the first change I make. My first priority is to make Camelot safe for you, and the others with magic.”

“Thank you,” Merlin whispered, his words muffled as he was desperately clinging to Arthur’s neck, wrapping himself around his prince. “I know I can’t change the fact that I lied to you, but I can make it up to you if you tell me how. I must prove to you that I trust you.”

Arthur solemnly regarded him. “You’ve already done that.”

Merlin gave him a watery smile. “How can you be so forgiving? After I lied to you for so long?”

“Because I love you.” Arthur clutched back, wanting to lose himself completely in Merlin. But that would come later, now he had to reassure Merlin that all was well between them. 

“I suppose that helps,” Merlin considered.

“You are so very precious to me,” Arthur confessed. “Now, even more so, since I know how much you risked for me.”

“I would do it again in a heartbeat,” said Merlin, ever earnest.

The prince knew he meant it. “I know.” Arthur brought their foreheads together. “Is there anything else you need to tell me?”

“That my love for you has, is, and always will be eternal,” Merlin whispered before he placed a kiss in the middle of Arthur’s brow. 

After he pulled away, Arthur gave him a true, unguarded smile. 

“I can’t believe you accepted me. Just like that.” Merlin was still processing the fact that he wasn’t going to be killed, imprisoned, or sent away. Instead, he would get to remain at Arthur’s side, where he belonged.

“Just like that,” Arthur echoed before he pulled Merlin in for a kiss. “Will you show me some more magic?” Arthur whispered after they pulled away for air. 

“Afterwards?” Merlin replied, looking at Arthur with so much hope, the prince almost had to look away. 

Arthur couldn’t refuse him.

.~.  
End Chapter 45

A/N: So I know Arthur was a little bit OOC, embracing Merlin’s magic without much inward struggle but I wanted his reaction to be very sweet and loving. I’m considering writing another oneshot about Merlin confessing his magic and Arthur reacting in the complete opposite way. There would be so much angst! Anyone interested in that?


	2. The Reveal Take Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur sentences Merlin to death for having magic. Can he go through with it?

Disclaimer: Merlin is not mine.

 

A/N: Thanks for your comments on the previous chapter!! In this one, Arthur’s reaction is quite different.

.~.

The Reveal – Take Two

.~.

“Arthur, there’s something I must tell you,” Merlin blurted out as they stumbled into the king’s chambers after a long dinner party. 

“Get on with it,” Arthur urged. “I’ve wanted you all day. You don’t want to keep your king waiting.”

When he talked like that, Arthur really sounded like an entitled bastard. However, Merlin knew under that insolence were tender words left unsaid. Everything was much too new for such declarations, but Merlin was hopeful they would come later.

Merlin had moved into the king’s chambers a week ago, just after Arthur’s coronation. After one night of drinking heavily, he had finally confessed his love to Arthur. To his utter surprise and delight, the prince returned Merlin’s feelings. It didn’t take long before Arthur had ‘claimed’ Merlin and insisted that he share the king’s bed every night. Their mutual desire grew, and Merlin had never been so satisfied by a bedpartner. Arthur knew him, cared for him, and that made all the difference. 

It should’ve been a dream come true. Merlin should’ve been blissfully happy that he’d finally gotten what he’d wanted, a place at Arthur’s side during the day and at night. But all he could think about was that he was still lying to Arthur about his magic. He knew he should’ve told the king before he took Arthur’s innocence, but he didn’t have the courage. Merlin thought he might have only one time with Arthur so he wanted to jump at the chance. But Arthur didn’t seem to want to let Merlin go. Now Merlin had no excuse. He had to tell Arthur, or else his guilt would eat him alive. 

Unfortunately, Arthur was still grieving for his father. The old king had died of a magical ailment, and even Merlin as Dragoon couldn’t save him. Now Arthur’s belief that magic was not to be trusted had been reinforced. Not only had magic cost him his father’s life, but Arthur had to assume the responsibility of the kingship at a relatively young age.   
Due to this circumstance, Arthur was much less likely to handle Merlin’s confession well. 

But Merlin was counting on Arthur’s forgiving nature, and the goodness inside him that surfaced at random times. Arthur was nothing like the carefree bully that Merlin had met on his first day in Camelot. The warlock was also counting on Arthur’s feelings for him to influence his reaction. Surely Arthur’s love would be stronger than his bias against magic. Merlin realized that, if Arthur grew angry, he might be temporarily banished for his crime. That was unfortunate, but he’d easily sneak back into Camelot and reveal himself to the king after he’d had time to calm down. If that was the worst that could happen, Merlin could handle it. 

Now it was time to tell Arthur the truth. Merlin didn’t know how to soften the blow, so he just decided to wing it.

“Arthur, you know I love you, right?” Merlin said softly.

Arthur scoffed. “I think it’s a bit early for declarations of love. We’ve only been doing this for a few weeks.”

Merlin swallowed his hurt at that. “Arthur, you prat, I’m trying to tell you something important. I just want you to keep that in mind, alright?”

“Alright.” Arthur furrowed his brow. “What’s gotten into you? You’re acting weirder than normal.”

“Arthur.” Merlin took his king’s hand in his, and locked eyes with Arthur. “I have magic.”

“Of course you don’t,” Arthur glared. “You can’t joke about that, Merlin. It’s treason.”

“It- It’s not a joke,” Merlin stammered. “I’ve known how to do magic since before I could walk.” To prove his point, Merlin’s eyes flashed gold and he lit all the candles in the room in a brilliant flash of light. 

Immediately, Arthur yanked his hand away as he realized what Merlin could do. Fear surfaced on Arthur’s handsome face, fear of Merlin and his powers.   
“Sorcerer,” he said darkly. “You’ve been here, all this time. You’ve been plotting against me from the very beginning.”

“Of course I haven’t,” Merlin shuddered. How could Arthur think that of him? 

“I can’t believe I let you into my bed, that I let you fuck me!” Arthur growled. “Was this all a lie, too?” He gestured between himself and Merlin. 

“What? No!” Merlin blanched, horrified that Arthur would think that their relationship was a farce. “Arthur, I told you. I love-”

“You’ve enchanted me,” Arthur cut him off. “You’ve fucked with my head! I can’t trust my own thoughts anymore.” The king shuddering, thinking of all those times that he’d   
indulged Merlin, had trusted his advice, had let him into his heart. It had all been a waste, and the sting of betrayal hurt. 

“No! I would never…” Merlin tried. 

“Get dressed,” Arthur snapped. “Guards!” 

Merlin yanked his pants on, trying to think of what he could say that could placate Arthur but he was out of ideas.

When the guards burst into the room, Merlin heard Arthur order them to arrest him. But he couldn’t be hearing that right. Arthur would never arrest him. But when the guards seized him and Arthur did nothing to stop them, it finally became real to Merlin. 

After that, it was all a blur. Merlin was dragged by two guards down to the dungeon while Arthur flanked them. They threw him in the smallest, darkest cell. The cell bars creaked shut as they carried out Arthur’s grim sentence. Arthur personally locked Merlin inside. The warlock was still in shock that Arthur had reacted this way. He hadn’t expected this, that Arthur would take such a drastic action.

“You’ll let me out tomorrow, won’t you?” Merlin asked, his hands curling around the filthy bars. 

“I can’t let you out. I must uphold the laws of Camelot,” Arthur informed Merlin, almost sounding like he was trying to convince himself of this as well. “You’re to burn tomorrow morning for your crimes. Enjoy your last night alive, sorcerer.” He spat in Merlin’s face and gave him a searing glare. 

“Arthur, wait! Please!” Merlin called after him, but the new king strode away, radiating with anger. He didn’t look back. 

Stunned, Merlin sat down on the cold stone floor as he digested what had just happened. Arthur had sentenced him to death! The man he loved wanted to kill him. Merlin’s heart began to slowly shatter into a thousand pieces. How could he have been so stupid? He never should’ve told Arthur about the magic. If only he’d known that Arthur would react like this! 

Merlin rested his head on the back of the wall, looking up and wishing he was anywhere else. The moon shone inside the cell through the tiny barred window, beckoning Merlin to escape. 

Merlin considered leaving the dungeon. He was certainly powerful enough to do so. But why would he wish to live in a world where Arthur wanted him dead? He’d never get his Arthur back. The Arthur that loved him no longer existed – he’d made that very clear. 

So now Merlin’s destiny had come to an early end. He could escape his prison, but if he could no longer protect Arthur, what was the point? He would wander aimlessly without a purpose, and worse – without Arthur’s love. 

Merlin resigned himself to his fate, and tried to sleep. It proved to be a fruitless exercise.

.~.

The following morning, as promised, Merlin was led outside to be burned at the stake. He was pulled up onto the platform that was to be his doom. The warlock allowed his hands to be bound behind him, putting him in an uncomfortable position. He almost laughed at that – as if he’d be there long enough to worry about being comfortable. 

Arthur was looking down on him from the king’s box, his expression unreadable. Merlin couldn’t see any remorse or regret in Arthur, and that made this so much worse. He could understand Arthur killing him because he believed it would keep Camelot safe, but now it seemed that Arthur truly believed that Merlin deserved his punishment. 

When he was finished tying up Merlin, the guard stepped down from the platform. It was time for Merlin’s life to end, in an agonizing way. Merlin prayed that the smoke would get him first so that he wouldn’t have to endure the pain of the flames searing his flesh. He looked up at Arthur again, wishing that things were different, that Arthur had accepted him, but he knew it could never be.

Not wanting to draw this out, Arthur proclaimed Merlin’s sentence. “This man has been found guilty of practicing magic. Our laws clearly state that he must die. You may proceed.” Arthur nodded at the executioner, who promptly lit the fire.

To Arthur’s surprise, Merlin made no move to escape. Then it dawned on Arthur that Merlin wouldn’t try to escape. He had decided to accept his punishment. But that wasn’t part of Arthur’s plan. He had to go through the motions of trying to kill Merlin, but he fully expected him to escape and leave Camelot forever. This way Arthur would uphold the law and Merlin could still live. But Merlin, the idiot, had to go and ruin his plan. 

The king watched, frozen in place, as the flames grew higher. Then he heard //Arthur, I did it all for you. I love you. Goodbye.// Merlin somehow was speaking to him in his head. That made the king spring into action.

“Stop! Put it out!” Arthur ordered. Shock surfaced on the guards’ expressions, but they obeyed Arthur’s orders and immediately doused the fire with water that had been readied for later. 

Arthur climbed down from the box, and hurried towards the pyre, which was still smoking. Hands shaking, he quickly untied Merlin’s hands. Then the king carried Merlin off the dais bridal style. Arthur knew that his subjects must be confused that he rescued a known sorcerer, but that was the furthest thing from his mind. All his efforts were focused on saving Merlin’s life. He ran inside the castle, hurried up the stairs and burst into Gaius’s room. The elderly man’s head was bowed with grief as he believed Merlin to be dead.

“Sire!” Gaius’s head snapped up as he saw Merlin’s still form in Arthur’s arms.

“Help him,” Arthur pleaded as he gently set Merlin onto his bed.

Gaius’s medical training kicked in and he examined Merlin. He found that while Merlin’s heart was still faintly beating, his chest no longer rose and fell. “He has inhaled too much smoke. There’s nothing I can do.” Gaius gravely declared.

“Use magic if you have to,” Arthur urged. “Just heal him.”

Gaius stared at Arthur wide eyed. “You would allow…”

“Do it,” Arthur ordered. 

Gaius’s eyes flashed gold before he placed his hand on Merlin’s chest. He remembered a few healing spells from the time when he’d been allowed to freely practice magic.   
“Talk to him,” Gaius urged, before he began to chant a healing spell.

“Merlin, please, you have to come back to me,” Arthur cried, grabbing Merlin’s hand and holding it in his. “I’m so sorry, I thought you would save yourself. I never meant for this to happen.”

Gaius continued to work his magic, but it had no effect.

“Merlin, fight it,” Arthur urged. “I love you, I need you with me forever.”

At that, Merlin’s chest began to move. Arthur cried tears of relief as Merlin’s eyes fluttered open.

“Arthur?” Merlin shrank back in fear as the memories came flooding back. Arthur had tried to kill him, so why was he here safe in his own bed?

“I fucked up,” Arthur confessed. “I thought you would save yourself. I didn’t know you wouldn’t even try.”

“What was the point?” Merlin said bitterly. “I’d lost everything, your love and my place at your side.”

“No, you haven’t,” Arthur insisted. “When I heard your voice inside my head…”

“That worked?” Merlin seemed genuinely surprised. “That was a last ditch effort.”

“Well I heard it loud and clear,” Arthur said. “I couldn’t let you die, not when I discovered my feelings for you still existed. Will you forgive me?”

Merlin nodded, not able to speak. His love ran so strongly that he would always forgive Arthur, even for such a grievous act. Perhaps that was foolish, but Merlin had always had a blind spot where Arthur was concerned. 

Arthur sighed in relief, amazed that Merlin had forgiven him so easily.

“What happens now?” Merlin asked. “Everyone knows that I have magic. Are you to banish me, then?”

“No,” Arthur said softly. “I’m never letting you out of my sight again.”

“But I broke the law,” said Merlin.

“Then I’ll just have to change the law, won’t I?”

Merlin’s face became alive with happiness and awe. “You would do that for me?”

Arthur nodded. “I’ll have to. It’s the only way I can keep you with me.”

“Thank you,” Merlin whispered. “I know this is asking a lot, Arthur.”

“I’m still trying to work it all out,” said the young king. “All my life I’ve been taught that magic is evil, but that isn’t the case with you. Perhaps it’s the same for others as well.”

“It is,” said Merlin.

“I’ve been so blind,” Arthur shook his head. “I should’ve changed the law sooner. Then I wouldn’t have put you through that.”

“It’s alright,” said Merlin. “As long as I got you back.”

“And you will always have me,” Arthur declared. “But it is not alright. I behaved abominably. I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Merlin tried to joke, but it came out flat.

“Oh, Merlin.” Arthur yanked Merlin into his arms and gently rocked him. “I can’t live without you. How could I ever thought that I-”

“You made it right,” Merlin reminded him. “But I’m afraid that it will take a while for me to trust you again.”

Arthur nodded. “That’s fair. Do you want me to let go?”

Merlin shook his head, enjoying Arthur’s warm embrace. “Feel’s nice. But nothing more than this.”

“Of course,” said Arthur. He leaned down to kiss Merlin’s cheek. “I’m sorry, Merlin. I’m so sorry.”

“I know,” Merlin whispered. 

They stayed like that until Merlin fell asleep, exhausted from the events of the day.

.~.

Arthur held Merlin through the night. He also had a guard issue a proclamation that the king was to change the law on magic, effectively tomorrow. All those accused of magic were to be set free. Usually Arthur had to get something as this approved by the council, but a loop hole allowed him to use the king’s privilege to declare this new amendment to the law. 

When Merlin woke up the next morning, Arthur would inform him of the change. He couldn’t wait for Merlin’s face to light up when he heard what Arthur had done. And then, after some time, he knew Merlin would allow them to be intimate again. Arthur knew that would be worth the wait. 

.~.

The End

A/N: I hope Arthur wasn’t too evil. What did you think?


End file.
